Nuke Usagimaru
Nuke Usagimaru (ニューク兎丸, Nyūku Usagimaru) is a Long Arm that appears in the .hack//Games. He is a self-titled comedian of The World. Online Appearance Nuke's outfit is extremely vibrant with color, sporting yellow and blue striped clothes, and having a large pink hairdo. His avatar also is the same character model used by Crim. Personality Nuke is the host of a battle commentary show where he tries to tackle a powerful monster solo, providing humorous commentary and physical comedy while others watch. Though his shows are often failures, Nuke takes it in stride and is always using his past experiences to improve on future shows. Even in normal situations, Nuke acts in a flashy way; it seems to be an innate part of his personality. His closest friends in the game are Kite, who Nuke sees as the ultimate straight man and his ideal partner, and Rachel, who acts as his editor via e-mail. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Nuke Usagimaru's player claims his real name is Nuke Usagimaru, though .hack//analysis doesn't give his name. He's a young man who wants to be a stand up comedian. In some of his e-mails he mentions doing odd things like reading the dictionary cover to cover, and being afraid of starting over when the new edition comes out, or mistaking canned cat food for canned cat, but these are likely jokes that he was testing on Kite. Most of his e-mail chains end with him yelling at Kite for not falling for his jokes. His age is unknown but he's likely in his late teens or early twenties. He might be in a relationship with Rachel, but there's little proof. Nuke also enjoys telling jokes and performing for live audiences. After his adventures as a .hacker Nuke and Rachel formed a comedy duo named "New Creatures". Though they had little success at first, seven years later in 2017 a new manager was able to turn them into famous celebrities. At this time, Alkaid mentions that "Mr. Usagimaru" is one of her favorite comedians. History .hack//Games thumb|Nuke concept art. Kite meets Nuke for the first time after going to see one of his battle commentary shows at Λ Lightless Distant Dead Lands. The jokes are so horrible that by the end of the show, Kite is the only audience member left. As a reward for sticking it out, Nuke gives Kite his Member Address. Later, Nuke begins to doubt his talent as a comedian, and invites Kite to help him find his muse again. Together they travel to the bottom of a powerful dungeon at Σ Attracting Fate Ebb & Flow. While fighting a strong monster, Nuke has an epiphany; up until that point his commentary show had always involved him losing to a monster that was too weak for him. He figures that audience members would respond better to him fighting a monster that was actually dangerous. Thanking Kite (who really had little to do with it) Nuke zooms off, ready to write his next show. Though he wasn't very involved with the main storyline. Nuke was present during the final fight against Corbenik and was a victim of the Drain Heart attack. .hack//Another Birth Nuke makes a small cameo when Helba calls together all players who have some sort of involvement with Kite, whether it was helping him against Morganna or just giving him their Member Address. Trivia *Nuke first joins Kite at level 30 with a level 9 weapon called Eternal Victor. *According to .hack//Archives_03 LIGHT EDITION his character model stands at 188 CM, or 6'2" *Nuke, or somebody who looks like him has a small cameo in the Legend of the Twilight manga. He appears with a Rachel lookalike, and briefly talks with Shugo and Zefie. *In an e-mail sent to Kite, Nuke declares Kite to be his new comedy partner because his current partner was obsessed with becoming an editor in chief. This partner is implied to be Rachel, who reveals in one of her emails that she wants to be an editor in chief. See also category: Coma Victims category: Game Characters category: Long Arms Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters